Z High School
by ToriandBeck4ever
Summary: Goku and the Z gang are in high school.Will they be able to overcome the pain and tragedies that are to come?Sorry 1st story and might suck.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge

It was a bright and beautiful Monday morning, and a 16-year-old teenager boy named Son Goku was lying in his bed. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" his alarm clock went.~door opens~ "Goku, it's time to get up!Today is your first day of school!" said Goku's mom,Fasha."mph" said Goku into his pillow "Come on Goku, get up and listen to your mother." Said Goku's father,Bardock."Ok, ok, ok I'm up now." Said Goku as he got up from his bed. "Ok now that your up I'm going to wake up your brother and then make breakfast." Said Fasha as she went into Raditz's room."Well,I'm gonna let's you get ready and I'll meet you down stairs."said Bardock as he walked out the and closed the door behind him."Why does it have to be school?"Goku said to himself as he went into the restroom to take a shower. ~5 minutes later~ "O, Goku my man you look hot." Said Goku to himself as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and black convers. "Now time for breakfast." Said Goku as he exited the bathroom, got his backpack, and ran down the stairs. "Oh wow mom, this looks very good!" exclaimed Goku as he sat at the table "Thank you Goku."said Fasha as she set down the last plates. "Morning mom morning dad."said Radditz as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Bardock."Morning son." said Fasha and Bardock in union. "Morning dumbass." said Radditz "Fuck you!" said Goku. "BOYS!Language please!" yelled Fasha "But he started" complained Goku "I don't care who started." Said Fasha,"Now let's eat."

~After Breakfast~ "Bye mom see you after school." Said Goku and Radditz as they went out the door. "Bye son" both Bardock and Fasha said to their sons. ~At school~ "Here at last!" sighed Goku as he walked through the front doors of Z High School.


	2. Chapter 2:Bulma and Krillien

Chapter 2:Krillien and Bulma _Z High School_ "Hey Goku!"Said a voice snapping Goku out of his thoughts of the school. Goku turned to see a short bald man wearing a red "TAPOUT" shirt, blue jeans, and black Nike's. His name was Krillien. "Hey Krillien!" yelled Goku as he walked towards Krillien. "Hey buddy! How are you man?!" said Krillien as they high fived each other. "Good and you?" answered Goku. "Good, Good." said Krillien back. "Did I miss anything over the summer bro?" asked Goku. "Nah! Same old, same old. You?" said Krillien "Same still going out with Cassandra?" said Goku. "Nope. I dumped her." said Krillien. "Dude why?! She is like one of the most hottest girls in the school!" said a surprised Goku. "Well she is also a slut because I caught her with John the first time and Mark the second time and third would be Kevin…"explained Krillien. **~Wow~ **thought Goku. "Hey Guys! How Have you been" yelled a female voice causing Krillien to shut up and Goku to snap out of his thoughts. They both turned to see a girl with blue hair, blue shirt, blue skirt, and blue high heels stading next to them. Her name was Bulma. "Bulma!" yelled the boys in union. "Hey boy's! How have you been? Anything new?" said Bulma. "We have been good and you?,And yes there is something new Krillien broke up with Cassandra" said Goku as he and Bulma hugged then Bulma and Krillien. "What?!" said a shocked Bulma. "Yeah um, she turned out to be a slut. Sleeping with other guys." Said Krillien. "Wow so she was a slut." said Bulma "Yup." Said Goku. **/Bell rings/** "Well time to get to class. What class you got?" said Bulma. "Math with ." said Goku. "Me too." Said Krillien. ""YEA!We have first period together. Come on said Bulma as they started walking into room B243.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Chichi

** *Ok just to let you guys know that starting in this chapter I'm gonna start putting character P.O.V's now ok. Plz R&R!P.S I'm going to make the chapters longer for ur entertainment.* **As the three friends entered the classroom they saw everyone lined up at the front of the classroom. "Ok kids now you will be able to chose your seats but if I see you messing around I will make sure your new permanent seats are near me or outside. Got it?" said as she sat down at her desk. "Hey guys lets sit together in the back." Said Bulma as she pulled both Krillien and Goku to the desks in the way back. "Ay! Bulma! Let go." Said Goku as he pulled out of her strong female grip. "Goku hurry up or some other people will get them!" wined Bulma. "Bulma some people already g-go-got t-th-them." Stuttered Goku as he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen sitting at the back with her friends on her right side and the desk on the left side desk open to anyone wanting to sit here. _***Ok now this is where the P.O.V's start to enter. Also the characters, mainly Goku, will be speaking a bit Spanish just for the heck of it. Not a whole lot like "Holla amigos. Donde estas Krillien?" or anything like that just plain out simple like "Simon, I'll go." Now back to the story!* **__**(Goku's P.O.V)**__ "Ay! Bulma! Let go." I said to Bulma as I pulled out of her strong yet female grip. Up to now I am still amazed by her strength. "Goku hurry up or some other people will them!" wined Bulma. As I looked to the back of the room I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen sittind with her friends. "Bulma some people already g-go-got t-th-them." I stuttered as she looked towards my way making direct eye contact. What I saw was amazing. Her eyes were a dark oynx color that shined in the light and which they had pure innocence , her hair was straight, loose, and mid-night black like the night sky on a clear night. As we made eye contact In saw also deep beauty and purity. After what seemed like an eternity she turned from a call of a friend trying to get her attention. "Bulma how about we sit over there?" I pointed to where the beautiful girl was sitting. "Ok!" Bulma said with enthusiasm. As we got to where the beautiful girl was I sat down next to her with Bulma beside me on the last seat of the row and Krillien sitting down in the desk in front of me instead of Bulma due to a guy with flame-like black hair with a serious expression on his face. Next to Krillien was a girl with shoulder blond hair, blue eyes, and a serious expression like the flame haired dude's expression. Once we settled down in our seats I turn to the beautiful girl sitting next to me. She turned around. "Hi. My name's Goku." I said trying not to blush. "Hi Goku. My name's Chichi." She said blushing. To me that said it all. She likes me. I think? "You look nice today Chichi." I said trying to start a conversation. "Thank you Goku. You look handsome yourself." Chichi said "Thank you" I said. "Alright now that you are all settled I guess I'll start taking attendance" said ."17 Ace" "Here "18 Ace" "Here""Bulma Briefs" "Here" "Mattew Bleak." "Here." "Tien…" This year will be the best and I know it, I thought to myself. "Chichi Mau" "Here" "Goku Son or Son Goku? Which one is it? "Here and ethier one is fine" I said "Ok then, Krillien Toi" "Here" After was done we started working on 1 or 5-step equations or something like that. "Ok let's do a quick review. What is b23= 1196 ?" Said . AS I started daydreaming I felt something in my hand. As I looked I saw a note. In beautiful written letters it said To Goku. Inside it said "Dear Goku, would you like to sit with me during lunch? I would appreciate if you would. Love Chichi." Yup this will be the best year yet I thought as she looked at me and I nodded a yes with a big smile. She smiled back. Best year yet I thought to myself once more before dazing off again about Chichi. __***How was this chapter? Like it? Plz R&R! I should have the next chapter done by tomorrow or Friday! Chao my little peeps!***_


	4. Chapter 4:Love

_**Chapter 4:Love **__***Oh my God I'm a bitch! I am so sorry for not updating! It's just since I'm in basketball, GO HORNETS!, it takes up my !Anyway how are you liking the story so far? Is it good? How are the P.O.V's coming out? Well enough of me blabbering. Here is chapter 4. Plz R&R!* (Chichi's P.O.V) "Hey Chichi, which one is cuter? The flame-haired boy or the small bald one?" my friend Marron asked me. Marron has blond hair and is really nice but is always hitting on guys."Marron, why do you keep asking me if I don't care? Ask Launch instead." I said pretty annoyed. "Ok!" said Marron excitedly. Marron might be nice, calm, and always in love but dam she can be pretty naïve at certain times. "Launch, who is cuter? The flame-haired boy or the small bald one?" Marron said to Launch. Launch is my other friend. She is nice but has two personalities, literally. The first one is kind but the other one lets just say run or duck. "I don't know?" said Launch. "Hmph!" exclaimed Marron as she slumped down in her seat. While Marron was throwing her fit I decided to look around to see if I could see anyone of my other friends. As I looked around one person caught my eye. He was the cutest guy I could dream of. He had the blondest hair I had seen it was like the color of the sun and his eyes they were a pretty teal color and he was very muscular. As we made eye contact which seem like an eternity seemed to amaze me. While I was looking I saw kindness and innocence. "Chichi!" yelled Marron "What?" I yelled to her. "Ok I think the bald guy is the cutest." She said. "Good to know." I said looking back at the cute guy. "OMG!" I thought to myself as I saw him coming this way so I quickly turned my attention to Marron once more. "Hi I'm Goku" I heard a voice say as I turned to see who it was. It was the cute guy. "Hi Goku. My name is Chichi." I said feeling myself Blush deeply. "You look nice today Chichi." He said "Thank you Goku you look handsome yourself." I said. "Did I just say that? Fuck I did!" I thought to myself. "Thank you." He said and after that I was lost in my own world while writing him a note. "Chichi Mau" "Here." I said realizing was taking attendance. When she was done I passed the note to Goku. As I saw him read it I saw him nod a yes to me with a huge friendly smile. I smiled back. "Ok next question what is 3X-4=2?" said "Positive two!" I called out "Correct but next time raise your hand ." said "Sorry." I said blushing deeply. I turned my head to see Goku and my god he had a smile on his face that took my breath away."So I see you are smart?" asked Goku "Uhh… yeah I guess I am." I said with a weak laugh. He smiled once more before he turned his head to the teacher. I smiled back. "I am in love" I thought to myself letting time pass.**_

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

_** As the bell rang for the end of the 1**__**st**__** period both Goku and Chichi got up and walked out the door leaving a very surprised Bulma and Krillen leaving Chichi's friends blabbering about make-up, clothes, and boys. "So, who do you have for second period?" asked Goku "I have for Science." Said Chichi. "Ha me too!" exclaimed Goku "Wanna walk together?" asked Chichi "Sure!" said Goku and as to that they both left walking to 2**__**nd**__** period.**_

_***Ok I'll try to update A.S.A.P ok?Just be patient be-lated Christmas and Happy New year's everybody!Chao!**___


End file.
